garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Ipsen
Ipsen is a city on the eastern coast of the Blue Mist Lake. It is a thriving resort city, and stands well defended against the Burgluk Clan's attacks from the south. The city is a leading participant of the Lakewalker Kingdom, managed by the Governess Monnok Dumont, guiding the city in partnership with Svanil Cladmitt in Antioth and Otin Burgluk in Bendrikka. History Founding, 5E-360 Ipsen began as a small fishing village in the Fifth Reign. Bordered by the nearby river and lake, it was easy to fortify against the nearby orc villages. This allowed the city to prosper beyond what is usual for settlements on the Blue Mist Lake. Mining Society, 5E-732 In the later half of the Fifth Reign, Ipsen had become a lucrative mining town. This attracted many workers, and became the first real moment of growth in Ipsen's history. The miners grew impartial towards Rinnka, and he became the patron god of Ipsen. The tunnel system was called Ipsen Mine, and began producing much of the Lakewalker Tribe's supply of coal. ''The Eastern Wave Mill, 5E-820 As the Ipsen Mine became more and more lucrative in the Fifth Reign, a new need for energy arose. When a traveling gnome named Shalomix Nonagon came through Ipsen, he noticed the labor crisis and introduced the town to his design for a mill-based source of power. Nonagon left them with proper instructions to build such a mill, and within a year the project was completed. It was named the Eastern Wave Mill, since the mill's wheel was turned by the lake's tides that fed into the Ipsen River. This Mill allowed the Ipsen Mine to dig deeper and further, and led to the medical revolutions discovered in the Watered Wound Apothecary. 'The Mine's Collapse, 6E-230' As Ipsen grew, the Ipsen Mine began to dig deeper and deeper into Garn's surface. One day, in the Sixth Reign, the mine suffered a horrible collapse due to a breached wall between the mine and the Blue Mist Lake. Eighty percent of the mineshafts collapsed, and the mines were put out of business. The lowest level of mineshafts didn't actually flood, surprisingly, but caught fire thanks to the supply of coal. The fire couldn't escape, and the fuel still burns to this day, warming the waters trapped in the mines. This led to the construction of Rinnka's Springs, which became a popular tourist attraction. 'The Floodshaft Academy, 6E-245' A traveling cleric realized the medicinal capabilities of Rinnka's Springs, and settled down in Ipsen. While there, he began to educate others in his magical arts. This eventually would grow into a formal school, called the Floodshaft Academy. Lessons were held in the highest levels of the abandoned mines, where students could explore their magical abilities without disrupting the town. 'Nata Quindilfawn, 6E-880' Sometime after the Tenebrian War, Nata Quindilfawn settled in Ipsen. He found himself bored by the temple-based culture, and desired to make the city attractive to a higher clientele. He started the Quindilfawn Retreat, which would be passed down to his son at Nata's passing. 'The Blue Mist Council, 7E-620' The Blue Mist Lake had originally been ruled by the Lakewalker King, in guidance with the gods themselves. However, Waldrick Lockheed had no desire to rule alone after the gods removed themselves from mortal affairs in the Seventh Reign. The three largest settlements of the region decided that they would rule the land in tandem with the King, forming the Blue Mist Council. There would be three Governors, residing in Bendrikka, Antioth, and Ipsen. Together, they would make all major decisions for the people of the Blue Mist Lake. Changes in Management, 7E-950 When Samiril Quindilfawn passed away, his son Jasper became the owner of Quindilfawn Retreat. Since this shift in leadership, the Quindilfawn Retreat has lost much of its renown. As such, the city of Ipsen its first economic downturn since the retreat opened. The city has less tourists, leading to the sufferings of both Rinnka's Springs and the Watered Wound Apothecary. Even the Eastern Wave Mill is o the edge of bankruptcy thanks to Jasper Quindilfawn's poor leadership. When the Governor of Ipsen retired, Jasper's mother ran to be his replacement, against the headmistress of the Floodshaft Academy, Edya Rotharver. She won the election, and Monnok Dumont now serves as the Governess of Ipsen. Through her position as Governess, Dumont does her best to balance out against the malpractice shown in Jasper's leadership. Lockheed Shipwreck, 7E-995 The citizens of Ipsen were horrified to find the unconscious body of the Lakewalker prince, Stephis Lockheed, aboard a wrecked ship only a mile up the coast. The circumstances of his wreck are unknown, but it is currently under investigation by Governess Dumont. Stephis is currently being cared for by Krikk Yuggin of the Watered Wound Apothecary. '''Layout' Ipsen isn't formally divided into districts, but there are several distinct areas within the city. Quindilfawn Retreat Quindilfawn Retreat is an exclusive resort for Garn's wealthiest travelers. It is walled off from the city center, and contains the extravagant Quindilfawn Manor. A private pier is covered in vacation homes and sailing vessels, including the famous White Stag and the home of the Governess, Monnok Dumont. The retreat is managed by Jasper Quindilfawn, who inherited the resort from his deceased father, Samiril. Tadpole Plaza Tadpole Plaza stands in the city's center, and is home to many events and notable locales. The Temple of Rinnka is built on the plaza, as is a highbrow inn called the Sacred Scale Longhouse. Portside The southern portion of the city is colloquially known as "Portside," due to its proximity to Port Ipsen. The Southern Squall pub can be found in this district, as well as the Ipsen Fishworks and the Temple of Tartuft. Millside The northern portion of the city is called "Millside," because of the Eastern Wave Mill that rests along the Ipsen river. The mill generates power for the nearby businesses, including the machinery of the Watered Wound Apothecary. Lakeside The "Lakeside" district border Lake Ipsen, and is home to the famous Rinnka's Springs. The Floodshaft Academy stands on the lakeshore, where wizards are trained by Headmistress Edya Rotharver among the flooded mineshafts. Notable Locations * Eastern Wave Mill * Floodshaft Academy * Quindilfawn Retreat * Rinnka's Springs * Temple of Rinnka * Temple of Tartuft * Watered Wound Apothecary Notable Inhabitants * Monnok Dumont * Stephis Lockheed * Jasper Quindilfawn * Edya Rotharver * Krikk Yuggin